The Monkey King
by darkghoul100
Summary: What if Naruto never joined the academy. But instead, he was trained by The saidame Hokage, to become the successor of the monkey contract. AU/NarutoxTenten
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N:**

 **1) This is my first story**

 **2) English is not my Native language, So I try to do my best to write without mistakes, Just so you know in advance before you begin to read.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Like every morning, Naruto woke up alone in his apartment. he swung his legs over the bed and dragged himself to his kitchen. He looked inside in his fridge to see that he only had some milk left. 'Time to do some grocery shopping' he thought. It was not like he could buy enough for a growing child of 7 years old. Especially with the outrageous prices the merchants asked. Luckily there was gods gift, ramen. It was the most delicious food ever. He couldn't understand how people could eat other things than ramen. He didn't in any case. And it was cheap enough, to buy enough for a month. He never knew why but in most of the shops where he wanted to buy something they always asked more than the price said. When he asked why the price suddenly changed, they gave him a cold glare and said that he just had read the wrong price. He knew complaining had no effect and they would just throw him out of the store. So he kept his mouth shut and paid the price.

This was not the only thing that bothered him about the village. Everywhere he came the villagers looked at him with hate like he was some kind of demon. He never knew why, but he was going to show them he was more than a prankster or nuisance by becoming the strongest shinobi of the village, the Hokage. But he wasn't dumb like most people thought. He knew he was by far not strong enough, he needed to train. The problem was he never really had the chance. He had no family who could train him like the different clan heirs. Or access to information on how to start, he tried going to the library. But he was only allowed in the civilian section so long as he didn't join the academy. He tried training his taijutsu but without a style, he didn't accomplish anything. There were only two things he was good in. Agility and stamina from executing his pranks and running away from the cavalry that was sent after him. But this would all change because this year he would become eight and he would have the chance to join the academy. A chance to show the people that he wasn't a dumb, dead last loser.

But that were problems for later. Now there was the breakfast problem. 'I better go to the store. But I think I first deserve some ramen'. With that thought, he left his apartment in the direction of Ichiraku ramen. But little did he know at that same moment his future was being decided for him.

In a large room located in the Hokage tower, the Hokage and council existing out of the clan heads, civilians chosen to represent the civilian side and the village elders were discussing the students who were going to join the academy. Normally it wouldn't be necessary to have council meeting for this if it wasn't for Jinchūriki of the nine tails who would join the academy next year.

"We can't let that child go to the academy," said a civilian counselor. He was a merchant with a bald head and more on the heavier side. He wore beautiful dark yellow kimono with gold birds. "Who knows what could happen if he lost control while he is sparring with another student".

"Are you asking me to disrespect the dying wish of my successor," asked the sandaime Hokage with an angry tone. "He wanted this child to be seen as a hero. But the only thing he received from the villagers is hate. And now you also want to take his dream from him."

"I know you see us as the enemy here Hokage-sama, but you need to view it from our point," said one of the elder civilian councilors. The Hokage knew he was one of the more reasonable council members. "Our children and grandchildren are going to join with him in the academy. It is already hard enough we need to send them to a life of dead and despair. We don't want them to get killed or hurt before they even leave the academy."

"And doesn't get Naruto a chance to have a life as a normal child. His whole life has he been shunned by the villagers. He never had a family or a chance to make friends. And now you also want to take away the thing he has been looking forward to his whole life." said Hiruzen getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"We should find a solution that satisfies both parties instead of this arguing." said Shibi Aburame, the clan head of the Aburame clan, in a calm voice.

"I will take the boy as my apprentice and help him reach his full potential," suggested Danzo, one of the village elders.

"And we all know if we would leave him with you, he would become a slave without emotions who does everything at your command." Tsume Inuzuka, the clan leader of the Inuzuka dog clan, growled.

Danzo wasn't intimidated by the women. "It is normal he will change in these years. He is still young, not really sure about his place in this world and someone needs to guide him on his path to a shinobi of Konoha. I see no problem with me being this person. I am sure under my tutelage he will become strong and loyal to Konoha."

Hiruzen knew if Danzo got his hands on Naruto he would have really failed Minato. With the civilian council supporting Danzo would have no problem getting what he wanted if it came to a vote. Danzo had his eyes on Naruto since he knew he was the Jinchūriki of the nine tails. It was only because The Hokage put an ANBU squad on naruto to guard him that Danzo hadn't had a chance to persuade Naruto. He needed to think fast. "I will take him as an apprentice."

Everybody expect Danzo and Shibi looked at the Hokage with open mouths. "You're going to do what?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga, clan head of the stoic Hyuuga clan.

Hiruzen was smiling, he saw the anger in Danzo's eye's. ''You heard me right I will take Naruto as my apprentice. This is the best solution for this problem. I will train him until he is 12 years old. Then he will take the academy exams and will join a team.".

"You can't teach that demon. What will happen? No, we better let him stay a civilian as he is. " said the heavyweight civilian.

"You have no say in who I take as my apprentice" replied the Hokage while leaking a little bit of killing intent. "If you don't want me taking him as an apprentice, then he will join the academy. But either way, if you like it or not Naruto will become a shinobi of this village."

The civilian council was too afraid to respond to this statement. They knew the Hokage could be a vicious man if he wanted to.

"But how are you going to combine training the boy and running the village." voiced Danzo in concern. He didn't like he couldn't train Naruto but if the boy was to be trained he needed to be sure he would be trained decently. Their Jinchūriki needed to be a strong weapon so Konoha didn't fell behind the other hidden villages.

"Don't worry about that Danzo I will explain this later. This is not of any concern to the civilian council." The Hokage replied with still a little bit of anger in his voice. "As last, everything that has been said here today must stay a secret. We don't want other villages knowing that I am going to have a new apprentice. If nobody has anything to add to this, then I think the meeting is finished for today. " he said back in his normal voice.

With that everyone left, most of them with smirks on their faces, the clan heads knowing the Hokage had denied Danzo his weapon and that there was a possibility for naruto to become a legendary sannin like the other students of the Hokage. And the civilian side knowing that the demon wouldn't be in the same class as their children.

The Hokage and the elders retreated to the Hokage office. Once inside the Hokage sat behind his desk. The moment this happened Koharu started talking. "How are you planning to train Naruto you barely have free time with your duties as Hokage".

"If you just give the boy to me you won't have this problem" added Danzo.

Hiruzen looked at him with cautious eyes. "This won't be a problem at all I will make use of a blood clone. The clone and one will take naruto outside of the village to train him. An ANBU will join them to make sure Naruto is save if something was to happen to the will return back when the genin exams take place, in four years."

"If this is your decision we will not try to stop you. I am sure he will become a strong shinobi under your tutelage." Said Danzo surprising Hiruzen. It was a rare sight when he didn't try to fight his decision. But he knew Danzo would do everything for the good for the village. And another shinobi trained by the god of shinobi and being a Jinchūriki at the same time was always good for the village. Even if he couldn't control the child.

With that Hiruzen was left alone. He slumped down further into his chair. What was he thinking of taking another student at his age. One thing he was sure off, he wouldn't further disappoint the legacy of Minato. "Cat," Hiruzen said. Suddenly an ANBU member arrived in front of the Hokage. He was dressed in the standard ANBU attire. The only thing to identify him was his cat mask and his short brown spiky hair. "I have a mission for you that will take four years do you accept," asked the Hokage. "Yes Hokage-sama, I accept".

"Good, You will be paid the amount of an S-Rank mission for a duration of four years. With this, you are no longer ANBU and you are given the rank of Jounin."

Naruto was busy devouring his 15th bowl of ramen. When Ayame, a girl in the twenty with brown hair and daughter of the best ramen chef of whole Konoha, no whole the world, came out of the back. "Do you want another bowl Naruto?".

"No I think this will be enough for today if I keep eating I won't have enough for grocery shopping," he said with a sad tone.

"This one is on the house for our best customer" came from Teuchi the father of the previously named girl, while he put a bowl of miso ramen in front of Naruto. On naruto's face came a bright smile. A real one not the one he faked in front of everyone. This smile was only seen by people the closest to his heart. "Thanks, Teuchi-san".

With that, he devoured his last bowl, said goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame and left for the shop. He was walking through the main street when suddenly a shinobi appeared in front of him. He was wearing the standard ANBU uniform without the mask. He had short brown spiky hair and black almond shaped eyes. The most unique thing about him was that he wore a happuri instead of a normal forehead protector. "Can I help you" Naruto cautiously asked. Not really trusting the man in front of him. He didn't look like he was going to hurt Naruto but he never could be too sure. "The Hokage has asked for your presence."

"What does Jiji want with me," he asked with a questionable look. Before the shinobi could answer Naruto began to ramble. "Maybe he will teach me a cool Jutsu or tell me about my parents or let me join the academy earlier or…."

He just let Naruto ramble, touched his shoulder and **Shunshined** away. They arrived in the Hokage's office. Naruto still rambling "Or maybe he will make me Hokage because he knows how awesome I am. No that can't be it I am not even a ninja.". He jumped up when Hiruzen coughed to get his attention. He looked at the Hokage who was laughing at his antics. "Hey, you could have warned me before we left" shouted Naruto at the shinobi. Who was also giggling.

"Naruto please sit down I need to tell you something". Hiruzen said with a soft voice. Naruto sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "I want everybody to leave the room except you Yamato." Suddenly two ANBU's jumped from the ceiling and left through the door. This left the Hokage, Naruto and the shinobi that brought Naruto to the Hokage.

"What is it Jiji, is it about me finally joining the academy". Naruto asked full of anticipation.

"It has to do with that but first let me ask you a question Naruto why do you want to become a shinobi." Naruto didn't need to think long about it "I want to become a strong shinobi to show the villagers I am more than a prankster. I want to show I am strong enough to protect them and smart enough to lead them." At this Hiruzen smiled "That is good to hear that you don't want to become a shinobi for power or money, but to protect people."

"With that answered, you can't join the academy." said Hiruzen in a calm tone.

Naruto's world crashed down in front of his eyes when he heard those words. "What" screamed Naruto "You can't do this to me. You know I looked forward to this my whole life. And now it's going to happen you forbid me to go to the academy."

"Listen to me" Hiruzen tried to get between naruto's words.

"No you listen to me" Naruto shouted harder. "You can't stop me from becoming a ninja. I will do everything to reach my dream and you and nobody else can stop me."

With that Naruto tried to leave only to be stopped by Yamato. "Naruto if you would listen to the Hokage I think he has more to say". Yamato said trying to calm the boy. Naruto returned reluctantly to his chair.

"Are you calmed down,"The Hokage asked calmly. Naruto nodded. "Fine, if you would have let me finish you would have heard you won't join the academy but you will become my apprentice for the next 4 years." With that said naruto became his energetic, enthusiastic self again. "Really Jiji I will be trained by you, the strongest ninja in whole Konoha."

"Yes, you will. But calm down, this will become four difficult years. You will be trained into the ground by me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Jiji I am totally ready to become the strongest ninja and take that hat from you," Naruto shouted full enthusiasm.

'That's what I am hoping for, show the council who you really are' Hiruzen thought with a smirk on his face.

"The next four years you will stay outside of the village. I am not personally going with you but I will send a blood clone and Yamato here with you." Naruto looked behind him to see Yamato giving him a nod. "Naruto this is Yamato he will accompany you together with my clone".

"I think we already have met," Yamato said while Naruto was looked confused. "When you were little I was one of the ANBU charged with keeping an eye on you. My codename was Cat".

Suddenly Naruto's face cleared up "You were Cat, I never got to thank you for the times you bought candy for me". Naruto said with a big smile knowing the shinobi, who he was going to spend four years with, was one of the few people that were friendly to him.

"Don't sweat about it. It was the least I could do for you" Yamato said with a small smile.

"That's good to know. Now for the clone." The Hokage took out a big scroll out of the bookcase and rolled it out on the floor. On the scroll was a seal. The Hokage bit his thumb and let a couple drops of blood fall in the middle. He started doing seals at a fast pace and pressed his hands against the scroll while saying " **Blood Clone** ". There was a poof and in the middle of scroll stood a clone of the Hokage.

"What is so special about this clone you couldn't make a regular clone." asked Naruto.

'This is good, he is interested in learning new things' The Hokage thought. "Well the biggest difference with a normal one, is that this one is a real clone so it can be used for your training. Also, I only need chakra to make him. The advantage of such clone is that it can stay for so long as I want or until it gets hit hard enough to disappear without me keeping my chakra up. The disadvantages are it takes a seal to make and only one at a time can be made".

"Still that is amazing so I can touch it without disappearing and can be used for a longer time. That is so cool. Think about all the amazing things you could do with this. Like it could be used as a body double for when you need to go to a dangerous situation."Naruto said surprising both Yamato and Hiruzen at the intelligent response. "That's right Naruto. That is a good deduction."

"Now that we have handled this we will meet you tomorrow morning at 8:00 at the gate. Yamato will take you to a store to get you the necessary equipment. And don't start with telling everyone that you are going to be trained by my." Naruto gave a nod and Yamato bowed for the Hokage. And with that, they both left.

The first thing they did was going to a clothing store. Because according to Yamato He wasn't going to look at that eye hurting orange for four years long. With a lot of struggling, he forced naruto to wear a standard shinobi attire without the flask jacket. He had promised Naruto they would buy clothes that he wanted before they returned to Konoha.

The next stop was the weapon shop. They went to a shop called 'the bullseye'. It was a small shop, he had walked a couple of times past the shop on his way to the grocery shop but never went inside because he was sure they wouldn't sell weapons to children. Inside it was bigger than it looked from the outside. There were different racks with weapons from katana's to clubs. They were greeted by a muscled man. He was wearing a gray shirt without sleeves and light brown pants above this he had a brown apron mostly used when working with the forge. "Welcome to my shop, my name is Ryozo, how can I help you". He asked with a friendly smile while looking to Yamato. Naruto stayed a little bit behind Yamato. Afraid he would be thrown out when Ryozo saw him. But when Ryozo looked at Naruto he saw the same friendly eyes Yamato was greeted with. "We are looking for a set of kunai and shurikens for my young friend here".

"No problem we have them right here," Ryozo said while taken a pack of kunai and shuriken out of the rack.

Yamato looked at Naruto "Are you interested in wielding a weapon?".

"I am not sure I never thought about it," Naruto answered

"Why don't you look around if something interests you," Yamato said while starting to look at the weapons displayed.

Naruto went further into the shop to look at all the sword's, club's and bow's until he stopped at the bo-staffs. He looked at the different models until he heard a female void behind him. "Are you interested in the bo-staffs". Naruto looked behind him and saw a girl a little taller then him wearing a pink Chinese dress like shirt with dark green pants. She had brown hair that was put in two buns.

"I don't really know I was just looking around". Naruto said a little confused.

"My name is Tenten," she said with a smile.

"Naruto" Naruto replied with a big smile while putting his hand out. "Nice to meet you".

They shook hands. "I think a bo staff would suit you really good".

"How are you so sure about that" asked Naruto. "You haven't seen me fight. Maybe I am not really suited for weapons."

"With most people I can see wich weapon suits them best. My dad says because I am always busy with weapons." She said a little embarrassed. "I want to become the weapon mistress of Konoha. And become so strong as my idol the slug princess, Tsunade."

"Who is this Tsunade? " Naruto asked confused. Never having heard of this Tsunade person.

"What you don't know Tsunade the female sannin. Trained by the Hokage." She said a little bit bothered Naruto didn't know her greatest idol.

"Is she really trained by The Hokage," He asked thinking. "Then I am going to become so strong as her. Because the Hokage is going to train me for the next four years." He said before realizing that the Hokage had warned him not to tell it to everyone.

Tenten's eyes went wide open "You are going to be trained by the Hokage. That's amazing you're going to be trained by the god of shinobi. And you are younger than Tsunade when she started training. But how is the Hokage going to train you when he needs to lead the village" she asked having recovered a little from the revelation.

"He made some kind of special clone who is going to train me. But this needs to stay a secret between us. Normally I could tell no one." Naruto said trying to save the situation a little.

She pouted a little before smiling "I promise it will stay a secret between us. If you promise to fight me first thing when you return from your training."

"That's a promise," Naruto said with a big smile knowing he had made a friend in the girl.

"Now the problem with your weapon. I think I have the perfect one for you." She said while going to the back of the store. She came back with a wooden bo-staff. It had a red color and golden markings. "Look at this beauty," She said while mesmerizing the staff. "It was made for a client but he died before he could come and get it. For now it's maybe a little too big for you, so you can't use it to your full potential until you grow a little but I am sure you can begin training with it."

Naruto was pouting a little knowing she had insulted his height. But he was happy she was helping him. And it sounded like good information. Not like the other merchants who tried to sell him inferior objects. "I like it but how much does it cost," Naruto asked with a small heart. Knowing it wouldn't be cheap, seeing the quality of the staff. "I need to ask dad," she said while walking to the counter.

"Hey dad how much doe this weapon cost," she asked. He looked at it and said without changing his face "12 000 ryo". Naruto's face showed disappointment. "That's too much I could never afford it."

"You know what," Ryozo said. "I give it to you for 2500 ryo. As a one time deal If you promise to keep shopping here for all your needs."

"You don't need to do this that discount is too much. You don't even know me." He said cautiously thinking he had other motives for giving such a high discount. "Don't worry about it, this weapon needs to be used not catch dust in the back of my shop," Ryozo said with a big smile vanquishing all off Naruto's doubts.

"In total, that will be 3800 ryo". Before Yamato could pay Naruto stopped him and said: "I want to pay for the bo-staff, if you don't mind". "If you say so," Yamato said, "The Hokage gave me money for all the things you needed and I think he would be very happy to hear you are interested in learning to wield a bo-staff."

Naruto and Yamato paid and before they left the store. He heard the girl say "Hey don't forget what we promised to each other. Become as strong as possible because I will do the same."

Naruto gave her his real smile."I never break a promise that's my ninja way.". Both adults could only smile at the scene before them. The two children only just met a couple of minutes ago and you already knew they were going to become good friends.

After they left and turned to her father and asked: "Why did you really gave that staff so cheap to him".

Her father looked at her "Because he reminds me of one of the best shinobi this village ever knew and this is my way to honor him. I know that kid will go far and will even surpass the Hokage." He said with a smile thinking about the things the kid could accomplish.

Tenten never had seen her father this way. She saw in his a little bit of regret. She could only hope he was right in his assumption about Naruto.

After this Yamato and Naruto both said goodbye and went their separate ways. Naruto first went to Ichiraku ramen first knowing this would be the last time he could taste god's food made by the best chef in the world before he left for four years.

After saying his goodbyes to Ayame and Teuchi. He went home ready to prepare for the big day tomorrow the day he would start his training to become the best ninja this village would ever know.

The next morning Naruto was walking towards the gate when he saw three people waiting for him. Two Hokages one in his robes and the other in his battle armor and Yamato in a standard jounin attire.

"Good morning Naruto are you ready to leave." The Hokage in battle armor asked. 'This is probably the blood clone' naruto thought. "You can count on me, I am ready," Naruto said full of enthusiasm.

"Ok Naruto good luck on your training and listen to both Yamato and my clone," said the real Hokage. "I see you in four years and hopefully, I can welcome you back as a strong shinobi".

"You count on me" Naruto yelled "Let's go" and with that, he ran off.

"5.. 4...3..2..1...". Yamato counted down. On one Naruto suddenly appeared again. With a red face, he embarrassed asked "Hu, which direction do we need to go?" With that, the clone and Yamato left chuckling in the other direction with Naruto behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After traveling three days. They had finally arrived at their destination. Hiruzen stopped them at an opening in the forest. "I think this will do. Do you want to honor us Yamato"?

"Yes, Hokage-Sama". He said while walking a little bit away from them. " **Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique)** " In front of Yamato a couple of wooden beams emerged from the ground. The beams combined until a wooden house appeared. Yamato turned around smiling. "Welcome to 'the Fallen leaves retreat' ".

Naruto was amazed, this was by far the most awesome technique he ever saw. Okay, maybe not so cool as a fire Jutsu which causes great explosions. "You need to learn me that technique," He said with hopeful eyes.

"I am sorry that's not possible. Mokuton is a Bloodline limit" Yamato said sadly.

"A Blood what? " Naruto asked confused not knowing what he was talking about.

"A Bloodline Limit is given from parent to child. These techniques can only be used by people who inherited it from their family. For example, Yamato here can use Mokuton because he has this gene" informed Hiruzen.

"So your mother or father could also use Mokuton," asked Naruto. For a second, there was fear and sadness in Yamato's eyes. Naruto was afraid for a moment that he had said something wrong.

Until Yamato started talking again. "My Bloodline limit is artificial. There are only two people with this Bloodline limit that ever existed, me and the Shodai Hokage. But my Mokuton is not as powerful has his."

"We better go inside before it becomes dark. If you have more questions you can ask it there." Hiruzen suggested.

The house was big. It included a kitchen with a living room and training ground in the back. Upstairs there were three bedrooms, one for each one of them. Naruto got to his room and started unpacking his backpack. For the most part it was supposed to be filled with ramen, that was until the old man found it and threw it all out, saying something about eating healthy. Naruto tried to argue, but the Hokage said if he wanted his ramen so bad he should have stayed home and so long he was under his tutelage he would eat more healthy. For now, it was only filled with the clothes Yamato bought for him. After putting his clothes away, he went downstairs. Here the old man and Yamato were waiting for him.

"It's time I told you the regime you will follow for the next four years," said the Hokage in his professor mode. "The first year we are going to concentrate on improving your physique and start your taijutsu training so you're able to keep up with the training. We are also going to unlock your chakra and start with chakra control exercises and the three basic Jutsu's that you need to graduate. You'll also study the same things as you would normally in the academy. As last Yamato will teach you how to control your emotions in battle, by meditating. The second year we are going to go up a notch. We will do the same things as the first year plus Yamato will train your strategic thinking by playing shogi with you. I will teach you a couple of Jutsu's depending on which element you have an affinity too and we will begin your bo-staff training. The third year we will begin with basics of Fūinjutsu. The last year we will try to improve on your shortcomings or learn something new. About that I am not really sure yet."

Naruto's head was spinning after the explanation. Did the old man really think he could do all of that in four years.

Hiruzen saw the doubt in Naruto's eyes and reassured him "I know it may seem daunting at first but I believe you can accomplish this. It looks more than it really is." With those words, Naruto's confidence rose again. "I think it is best we start tomorrow with the training so that you are well rested." With that, they had dinner, fish, made by Yamato. Which was surprisingly not bad. But still nothing beats ramen. After this, they all went all to bed.

The next few days were hard for Naruto. From 6 to 12 it was his physique training. This included running 10 kilometers in the forest, this was not really a problem for Naruto, he was used to running a lot. Especially from jounin after one of his pranks succeeded, no the hard part was the seals the old man had placed on him. These seals added weight to his body and could be adjusted on the fly. After their run, he started to do his push-ups and other exercises for an hour. The next two hours were taijutsu training. The old man had decided to start with teaching him the basic academy style. For the last two hours, the old man told him to take a leaf and try to keep it on his head with chakra. With this he had the most difficulty, he only could hold it for a second before it fell off or caught fire. It was a slow process to learn but Jiji assured him this was normal because of his large chakra reserves.

The boring part started in the afternoon. Jiji kept going on about history and geography. Trying not to disrespect the old man, he tried paying attention to his best efforts. After this, he did his meditation with Yamato. It was really hard to stay calm for one hour especially after that boring theory. Yamato also taught him about intimidation in battle how to do it and how to counter it.

This regime kept going for a couple of months until something happened that Yamato and Hiruzen never expected. Naruto came barging in yelling "Yamato-sensei, Yamato-sensei I did it, I did it!"

Hiruzen looked up from his orange book that he was reading to see what all the ruckus was about. While Yamato came out of the kitchen and asked in a calm tone "What did you do? ".

"I used that technique that you used for building the house," Naruto said with a big smile.

Hiruzen dropped his book "What do you mean you used that technique,".

"Well, it's not exactly like Yamato-sensei's technique I could only make a tree, not a whole house," Naruto said a little disappointed.

"Show me this technique immediately," Hiruzen said while taking Naruto outside and Yamato following them.

Once outside Naruto did the hand signs and suddenly there appeared a big tree in front of them. Yamato and Hiruzen's mouths fell open. "I never thought to see this technique again," Hiruzen said in low voice. Naruto just used a technique created by Hashirama himself.

"How is this even possible" Yamato mumbled "I only thought the Shodai Hokage could use Mokuton. Is Naruto a Senju?".

"No, he isn't a Senju. This is troubling." Hiruzen said still amazed by the tree that appeared.

Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable "Did I do something wrong. If it is something bad I will never use this technique again" hoping he hadn't ruined his training chance with Jiji.

"No Naruto this is amazing you are the first one in years to naturally use Mokuton," Hiruzen said making Naruto smile again. "But you can't tell this to anyone. Do you understand, if people were to know you can use Mokuton, they would hunt you down for your power."

Naruto happily replied "You have my word Jiji I won't tell anyone. But it's still so cool. I have a bloodline limit."

"Luckily for you, we brought the only known Mokuton user with us," Hiruzen said hinting at Yamato. "We will need to change the planning a little bit but Yamato will start training you in using Mokuton."

A year passed without anything happening. The chakra control training was going well he could hold multiple leaves's on his head for an hour. And he started doing the tree exercise where he could already reach the top of the tree. This was accomplished fast by using Kage Bunshins. He had no problems with the Henge and Kawarimi. But still had problems with the Bunshin even with all the chakra exercises he did. To compensate the Hokage taught him the Kage Bunshin it was like his blood clone the only difference was he could make more than one and when they dispelled he got all the memories of the clone. Naruto was using them to train faster than anyone ever could. Because of this, they got ahead on schedule, and the planning didn't intimidate him anymore.

Hiruzen also tested Naruto's affinity with chakra paper. They weren't surprised when the paper cut in the middle with one-half getting wet and the other half crumbling to dirt. This meant he had an affinity for wind, water and earth. With wind being his started his wind training by trying to cut a leaf in two with his chakra. With the help of his clones, this was accomplished fast. After this exercise, his wind Jutsu's became a lot stronger.

At the same time, he started learning the monkey style of the old man. It was mostly an agile style with a lot of grabbing and open hand slaps. He also started his bo-staff training. Naruto couldn't use the staff, he bought in Konoha, yet because it was still too big for him. So he learned how to make a wooden staff with Mokuton.

Yamato began training him in using his Mokuton. They also played shogi, it took long but after a couple of months, Naruto finally won a match against him only to lose the next ten.

Over the years, he copied some characteristics off his two mentors, the only two persons he spent a lot of time with for the first time in his life. Like the love for trees and plants from Yamato. And the love for books from Jiji. Not the orange books Jiji read. No real books like 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi', it was the only book he liked to read from that author.

Now Naruto was reading the book for the second time. When suddenly a big man with white hair came through the window. He wore a forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it. He wore a short green kimono and matching pants. Above this, he wore a red Haori.

"Haaaaaaaaah home invader" shouted Naruto while grabbing his training staff.

"Who are you calling a Home invader, I am the holiest hermit sage of the spirit of the Mt. Myoboku toads! I am the great Master Jiraiya!" Jiraiya began to shout while holding a dramatic pose.

Naruto recognized the name "Ji.. Jir..Jiraiya, You are Jiraiya." He shouted while jumping up and down. "You are the author of the best book ever.! Can I have your autograph." Naruto shouted while holding his book.

Jiraiya began to grin "You are one of the only ones who has ever asked me for an autograph for my first book. But everything for a fan." He said while signing the book. " Where is your sensei?"He asked looking around

On cue, The Hokage entered the room seeing what all the noise was about."Ah, Jiraiya you have arrived."

"Yeah I got word from the real Hokage I should meet you here," Jiraiya answered while slumping down on the couch. Naruto sitting down beside him while mesmerizing the autograph. "Who had ever thought you would take on another student"

"The council didn't really gave me a chose and he shows a lot of potential. He his becoming really adept in my taijutsu and bo-staff style." Hiruzen said with a proud voice.

"I heard about his potential, to think we would have a new Mokuton user. It will also bring a lot of enemies if people found out."Jiraiya said with a serious face. "Actually, he reminds me a little bit of myself Knowing how amazing I was when I was younger. while everybody was jealous of my power," he added while grinning.

Hiruzen deadpanned "Aren't you exaggerating a little bit." He asked while staring at Jiraiya who was becoming red. "Now for what I called you here. I think It's time we told him. And helped him with his problem" Hiruzen said.

Naruto looked up half following the conversation. "What do you need to tell me," Naruto asked attentively.

"Are you sure," Jiraiya asked not paying attention to Naruto.

"Hey, I asked a question?" Naruto tried to keep calm remembering Yamato's lessons.

"You need to promise me you won't be upset," Hiruzen said turning to Naruto. "I am going to tell you an S-class secret."

"I promise," Naruto said giving his full attention to the two men, knowing this was important. .

"You know of the attack on the village, that happened 10 years ago?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, that stupid fox almost destroyed the village. But the Yondaime Hokage killed him saving the village by sacrificing his life." Naruto said with a little anger in his voice.

"That is correct there is only one mistake in your statement," Jiraiya said to a confused Naruto. "A tailed beast can't be killed."

"But what happened to the Kyuubi then? " Naruto asked not liking where this was going. He had an idea of what they would say.

"The Kyuubi couldn't be killed only locked up," The old man said with a sad tone.

Then Naruto knew what they were implying. "The Kyuubi is sealed into me isn't it," He said holding his head down. "I am the Kyuubi."

Jiraiya was surprised that the kid had made the connection so fast. "Naruto look at me," Jiraiya said in a serious tone. "You are not the Kyuubi. You are his jailor. See it like a kunai and a sealing scroll. Because a kunai is sealed away in the scroll. Doesn't mean that the scroll became the kunai. Do you understand."

Naruto nodded with tears in his eyes. "But why did the Yodaime choose me for the sealing. Why not someone else."

Hiruzen looked at him with sad eyes. "Because he could not ask a parent to sacrifice his child if he couldn't do it himself."

"Are you saying the Yondaime was my father," Naruto asked full of unbelief.

"Yes, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki were your parents," Jiraiya said with a small smile.

"And what happened to my mother? " Naruto asked.

"She died from the stress on her body from the Kyuubi being extracted from her and the child labor," Hiruzen said in a sad voice.

Naruto was a little bit relieved that his parents didn't abandon him."What can you tell me about her."

"She was one of the most fierce women I ever met. She was known for her temper that's why she was known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Both your parents loved you with all their heart. Even for the short time, they could be with you." Jiraiya said with respect in his tone.

Naruto got up. "I need to be alone for a moment. I am going to my room," Naruto said while going upstairs.

"Wasn't it too soon to tell him about his parents," Jiraiya asked.

"Better the short pain now. Then that he would torment himself with the question why Minato had chosen him and not somebody else." Hiruzen said with a sigh. "And I think he is ready to face the dangers that will come with this revelation."

"Maybe you are right. We will see tomorrow how he will react." Jiraiya said.

With that said sensei and student started to catch up with each other.

The next day Naruto worked twice as hard. He needed to prove that he was his own person and not some demon like most people thought. Jiraiya stayed for a couple of weeks trying to teach him how to use the demon's chakra before he needed to return to his spy network. Which Naruto reluctantly had accepted not really wanting to do anything with the demon. But how much he tried he couldn't make contact with the demon or access the demon's chakra. According to Jiraiya, this could be because of Naruto's Mokuton chakra that was suppressing the demon's chakra.

During these weeks, Naruto learned more about Jiraiya. First he learned that his favorite author was also his godfather. The second thing was that he was a pervert, no wait, a super pervert like he would put it and what his 'research' entailed.

The old man also started his Fuinjutsu training. He could already make storage seals and add more weight to his seal.

He also reached the next stage of his chakra training. Now he was trying to stand on water for more than an hour. It was harder than the tree climbing because he always lost his concentration trying too hard not to fall in the cold water.

Today was the last birthday he would have before they went back to the village. When he went to the Kitchen. He was greeted by a pleasant sight.

"Happy birthday," shouted Yamato, Jiji and Jiraiya. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen. On the table, there was a cake with 'Happy Birthday, Naruto' in orange letters.

Naruto got tears in his eyes. It wasn't his first time they did this. But he still had it difficult, knowing they still remembered his birthday, baked a cake and bought him presents.

"Hey, ero-sennin when did you return?" Naruto asked with a big smile.

Jiraiya face faulted. "Baka, stop calling me that. Better call me the Almighty toad sage Jiraiya."

"Ero-sennin fits you better." Said a grinning Naruto.

"Come come let's not fight." Said Hiruzen giggling at both his students. "Let's eat cake instead."

With that, they sat down. Yamato, Hiruzen and Jiraiya ate all one piece. While Naruto ate the other five pieces.

After the cake was eaten. Naruto received his presents.

"Me first," Yamato said while holding his present. Inside there was a bonsai tree with orange flowers. "I hope you like it. I put a lot of work in it to get the orange flowers."

"Thanks, Yamato-sensei" a smiling Naruto replied while hugging Yamato.

The next one was Jiraiya's present. "Here you go brat, hope you like it."

Inside there was a red coat with short sleeves. On the back, there was the kanji for monkey. The bottom of the coat was decorated with black flames.

"Your father had a coat such like this one. I made some changes to suit you better." Jiraiya said smiling.

"This is amazing," Naruto said while putting the coat on.

The last present was from the old man. He summoned an orangutan who carried a big scroll on his back. "I asked Enma if you could sign the contract and he approved," Hiruzen said while taking the scroll from the monkey. He opened and unrolled it on the floor.

Different names were written on the scroll, one for each summoner. The last name was 'Hiruzen Sarutobi'. "What do I need to do," Naruto asked full off anticipation.

"Write your name in blood next to mine." With that Naruto bit his finger and wrote his name.

Hiruzen scrolled the scroll up and gave it back to the monkey who puffed away. "Tomorrow I will show you how to summon your personal summon."

With that, they further celebrated his birthday until late in the evening.

The next day The old man showed how to use the summon Jutsu. To their surprise, he summoned two monkey's at the same time. They both looked like a younger Enma. With the only difference being the shorter hair and Hair color. They wore the same black suit as Enma, but instead of a sleeveless kimono they wore leather armor on their shoulders and arms. The only thing they could be separated by was their fur color. "Hello I am Ruyi," said the one with the red fur. "And I am Jingu," said the one with the yellow/blonde fur. "And we are known as the Bang brothers" They shouted in unison.

"Hello, my name is Naruto," Naruto said with a smile.

"So you are the new summoner Tou-chan was talking about," said Jingu. "We are your personal summon. Normally you would get only one summon but we are inseparable. So you get two for the price of one." Said Ruyi.

"Naruto this are the children of Enma. From what I heard from their father, they have also a love for pranks. Especially for the kind that ends with a bang." The old man said sighing, not looking forward to the damage these three could cause.

"So you guys like pranks. Then you can help me with something." lighting the twins faces up.

" Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto came gleefully to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow "What are you planning." Not trusting the good nature of Naruto. He only called him by his real name if he was planning to do something.

"What can't I talk to my favorite godfather," Naruto said with a big smile.

Okay, now Jiraiya was beginning to panic. Naruto acted only this way if he tried to persuade him for a sequel to his first book or when he was going to prank him. Taking no risk, he jumped up looking frantically around "What have you done!". He shouted, afraid any minute now he would have paint all over his clothes. He searched around him until he heard a rustle in the bushes. Suddenly there appeared two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. One with blonde hair like Tsunade and one with hair as red as fire. But the best thing about them was that they were completely naked with only a little bit of smoke covering their assets.

Jiraiya immediately opened his research book getting a bunch of new ideas for the next edition of Icha Icha. They were giggling and gesturing him to follow them. "Naruto you stay here. I need to do some research for my next book." He said following the two girls. Forgetting about's Naruto's weird behavior.

Jiraiya was waking up with a giant headache. But this wasn't his biggest problem. At the moment, he was taped to the ceiling in the women changing room of a hot spring. The last thing he remembered was following the two women in the bushes and then feeling a pain at the back of his head and darkness. Normally he wouldn't have a problem freeing himself from the tape. There was only one problem. The room was full of half naked women that would kill him the instant they saw him. He decided to wait until they left, in the meantime he could enjoy the view. This was until he heard the tape that was holding him rip.

The women had just enjoyed a relaxing bath and were getting dressed. When they suddenly heard a bang and saw a man with a perverted grin on his face hit the floor. "PERVERT!" they screamed while chasing him outside.

While being chased Jiraiya could catch a glimpse of three figures in the trees laughing their butts off. 'That little bastard did this to me, oh he will pay' he thought before being caught by his pursuers and the living crap was kicked out off him.

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree. It had been almost a year since the best prank ever. Since that moment he, Ruyi and Jingu became best friends.

Now he was trying to find his attacker when he suddenly saw a shadow above him. He jumped away. Just in time to see a fire dragon scorch the place he just stood. " **Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** " Naruto shout while sending a large gust of wind in the direction the fire dragon came from.

The old man fell from the tree. But when he hit the ground he changed into mud. 'A mud clone dammit where is he.' Naruto thought while looking around.

"You need to do better than that to hit me" He heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see the old man doing hand seals. " **Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile)** " He shouted when there appeared a dragon made of earth that started firing mud projectiles.

" **Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)** " there appeared a wooden dome around Naruto blocking the mud.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** " Hiruzen shot a fireball at the dome. When smoke cleared. He saw a scorched Naruto lying in the middle of the dome. 'Maybe I overdid it a little bit' Hiruzen thought a little disappointed thinking Naruto didn't last longer. This was until the Naruto in the dome dispelled.

Realising Naruto had switched himself with a clone. He started looking around him until he saw Naruto behind him jumping down from a tree with his bo-staff. When he came down he slammed it on the ground. When the staff hit the ground a big slash of wind erupted and propelled in the direction of The Hokage.

" **Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)** " In front of the Hokage rose a thick wall blocking the wind. But Naruto wasn't finished. He jumped over the wall. He brought his staff down on Hiruzen only to be blocked by his own staff. Naruto pushed himself of the staff landing behind Hiruzen.

The old man turned around trying to hit Naruto in the head. Naruto countered by ducking under it and trusting his staff in The old man's stomach. Only to hit kept going on with one doing summersaults and other acrobatics, trying to create an opening in the old man's defense. And the other one blocking all the attacks with ease caused by years of experience. This was until Hiruzen found an opening and hit Naruto sending him a couple of meters away.

"Dammit, why can't I hit you." Naruto said angry and disappointed that after almost four years training he still couldn't hit his sensei.

"Don't sell yourself short. You almost had me a couple of times there. If you had real life experience you would have hit me a couple of times" said a tired Hokage with a small smile. "I think this is enough for today."

"Come on old man a little bit longer" whined Naruto "Aren't we going to use our summons."

"You already have trained enough with those two," said Hiruzen "And besides you need to have your rest for the trip to Konoha tomorrow"

"If you say so," Naruto said, sad and happy at the same time. Sad because the training trip would be over and happy because he could show those stupid villagers how much stronger he became. With that, they left in the direction of the house.

The next morning Yamato destroyed the house. Naruto was sad to see the house, where he had lived for four years, disappear.

Before they left the Hokage stopped them. "This is the part where we say goodbye. I am proud to say you were my student." the Hokage said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry old man I will make you proud. And it's not like I won't see you anymore." Naruto said while hugging the old man.

"Yamato, you make sure Naruto safely arrives in Konoha," Hiruzen said looking at Yamato.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama," Yamato said while bowing.

With those last words, the clone dispelled and Yamato and Naruto left for Konoha, ready to show the world the new Naruto.

 **A/N:**

 **So I think this story will follow canon for the most part. It is possible I will change some things I didn't like in the canon. So this story will also have AU elements like the Mokuton.**

 **For the pairing, I thought about a NarutoxTenten pairing. Just because I am not really a fan of a Hinata or Sakura pairing, It has been done too much. I am also not a fan of harem so you won't find it in this story. It is possible there will be flirting, I will see if it fits in the story. But it will only be NarutoXTenten. I am still not sure how much I will show of the romance I will see when the story further develops.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Izumo and Kotetsu were bored as hell. They were put on gate duty again. It was one of the most hated job's. Almost as bad as catching Tora, the cat owned by the wife of the fire Daimyo. It was the whole day sitting behind a desk and occasionally they got to check a person's papers.

Kotetsu was laying with his head on the table deep asleep while Izumo was thinking about, why they always got this stupid job while the others got to go on missions. His train of thoughts was broken when he saw two persons approach the gates. "Hey lazy ass get up we got company". He said to his friend while nudging him in the side.

Kotetsu shot up. "I am awake" while looking frantically around. "What's the problem, are we under attack?"

Izumo slapped the back of Kotetsu's head. "No you idiot, we need to do our job. Get ready"

Kotetsu was rubbing the back of his head while glaring at Izumo when he saw the two figures approaching. "Isn't that Yamato," He said recognising one of them. "But, who is the kid."

Naruto and Yamato had finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. "Hey Yamato, long time no see," said Kotetsu with a smile. "Who is the kid."

"This is my apprentice Naruto," Yamato said while pointing at Naruto. "I have been training him outside of the village."

"Nice to meet you guys," Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you, kid, my name is Izumo," Izumo said. "And this lazy ass here is Kotetsu," He said while pointing at Kotetsu.

"Don't listen to him. He's just too proud to acknowledge that I am the brains of us two." Kotetsu said while grinning at a glaring Izumo.

"I think we better go inside, the Hokage is expecting us," Yamato said while giving a letter, that the clone had written before they left, to Izumo.

Izumo read the letter. "Everything looks in order, you can go inside," Izumo said while giving the letter back to Yamato. "Hope you enjoy Konoha."

With that Yamato and Naruto left for the for the Hokage's office. They were stopped by the Hokage's secretary. "Can I help you two?"

"The Hokage is expecting us. You can say that Yamato has returned from his mission." Yamato said giving a smile to the lady.

She went inside and immediately came back. "The Hokage will see you now."

When they entered they saw the same person they spent the last four years with the only difference that he was wearing his kage robes and had a couple more wrinkles.

When the old man saw them there came a smile on his face. "My boy it's good to see you."

He said while getting from behind his desk and giving Naruto a hug. "I have heard a lot of good things from my student and clone."

"You can say that," said a smiling Naruto "I have learned a lot from you. I can say it were the best four years of my life."

He had heard Naruto had calmed down and was no longer the prankster he used to be. But it surprised the Hokage how much he had changed in four years. He was expecting Naruto to say something about becoming Hokage or that it was time that he went into retirement and that Naruto would take over the position.

" I hope you haven't had any trouble on your way here," Hiruzen asked Yamato.

"No, Hokage-sama it was a calm journey," Yamato said.

'That's good to hear. I have also heard you have unlocked a powerful ability when you were away. I don't think I need to say, you better keep this ability a secret for as long as possible." The Hokage said now looking back at Naruto.

"I understand, old man" Naruto said with a nod.

"You can stay in your old apartment, I made sure to keep it in shape." The Hokage said while giving a key to Naruto. "One last thing before you go. You are expected tomorrow morning for your exam."

"Oke, old man. If that's all, I think I could use some ramen." Naruto shouted while he left the office.

'Some things never change' Hiruzen thought.

It was a slow day at Ichiraku ramen. The restaurants profit took a dip since their best customer left. One day he came in the restaurant ordered 15 bowls of ramen and said he couldn't come for a very long time. He wouldn't say why but they never saw him again after that.

Ayame was cleaning the storeroom when she heard a customer come in. She went to the front. "Welcome to Ichiraku ramen, can i .." She stopped in the doorway not believing her eyes. "Naruto is that you," She said while looking at the boy. He looked different but there was only one person with that color of hair.

"Hey Ayame-chan," He said with a big grin.

"Where were you all those years. We were worried to-chan even went to the Hokage to ask if he knew where you were. But he said we didn't need to worry, and that you were in good hands." Ayame said while coming from behind to counter to hug Naruto.

"I was training to become stronger," Naruto said with a smile. "But I am really hungry from my journey. So can I have 10 bowls of Miso ramen."

"Everything for our best customer," Teuchi said with a big smile having heard their conversation "I hope you are going to stay, I don't want to loose my best customer again," He said while starting to prepare the order.

"This time, I am here to stay and become a ninja of Konoha," Naruto said while taking his first bowl from Ayame.

After eating his last bowl, he said goodbye and went on his way to fulfill a promise he made when he left the village.

Tenten was getting ready to train with her team. In the 4 years that passed, she had graduated from the academy and joined team 9. Her team was lead by their eccentric, spandex wearing, sensei, Might Guy. He talked a little bit too much about youthfulness, but there was no one that could beat him in taijutsu.

Her two teammates were Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. Rock Lee was a younger version off her sensei. They wore the same green spandex and had the same bowl cut. He specialised in Taijutsu like Guy-sensei. This was because he couldn't do any ninjutsu, and why he was the dead last of their year. So Guy-sensei took an interest in him. He trained him, gave him the same spandex uniform he wore and saw him as his own son.

Neji was the total opposite. He was more serious and colder than his teammates. He was known as a prodigy, proficient in his family taijutsu style, the Gentle fist, that made use of their bloodline limit, the Byakugan. He and Lee didn't see eye to eye. Neji saw Lee as a failure, never going to become a good ninja because of his limitation. While Lee always wanted to prove him wrong by becoming strong enough to beat him. Over the year, she became to respect Neji's skills and developed a small crush on him.

She was going downstairs. Into the kitchen saying goodbye to her mother, a lady with long black hair and the same eye color as Tenten. "See you later tonight," Tenten said while starting to open the door.

Her mother stopped her. "Before you go there is someone waiting for you in the shop."

"Who, is it?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, I never saw him before. But it looks like your father knows him." She replied.

Tenten was confused, who would want to talk with her now. When she entered the shop a smile came to her face. In front of her stood the kid she had made a promise to four years ago. Only he wasn't the same scrawny kid anymore. He was now taller than her and more muscular. His hair had grown wilder and was a little bit longer. He was wearing a red coat that came to his knees. Under the coat, he wore dark red pants with metal greaves. he wore a mesh t-shirt with a black t-shirt with long sleeves over it. On his arms, he also wore metal vanguards. When he saw her he gave her a smile.

"Hey Tenten, long time no see," He said.

She was stunned to see how much he had changed. "Naruto, you finally returned," she said while regaining her composure.

"Yep, my training is over. I am back to become a shinobi of Konoha and challenge you to a duel like we promised." Naruto said with a smile.

A smirk appeared on her face "We'll see if you have learned to wield that staff."

With that said they both left for the training ground 9 were her team met every day. On the way there they caught up with each other talking about how life went for them the past four years.

When they arrived at the training ground Naruto was greeted by her eccentric teammate and sensei. "Yosh, who is this youthful young man you have brought with you." Guy shouted with a voice full of youthfulness.

"Hey sensei, this is Naruto. He trained outside of Konoha for a couple of years, and I wanted to see how much he has learned. So is it good we spar instead of the normal training." she said while pointing at Naruto.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Naruto said while bowing.

"Yosh, this is amazing to see their fires of youthfulness burn so much. I will do 100 pushups to reignite my fire. And if I can't do this I will do 200 laps around Konoha while doing a handstand." said the mini clone of Tenten's sensei.

"That's it, Lee! Let the power of youth explode." Said Guy while looking with teary eyes at his pupil.

"Guy-sensei" shouted Lee

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

They started hugging each other while there appeared a sunset with a beach behind them. Naruto tried to dispel the Genjutsu but nothing happened. He touched the sand, and to his surprise it was real. "How did they do this," asked a baffled Naruto.

"I don't know. We never found out how they do it," replied Tenten. "But enough about them, let's get this show on the road."

With that, Guy and Lee's beach disappeared like it was never there and they sat down ready to watch the spar between their team mate and Naruto. Guy was especially interested in how strong Naruto was.

"Don't forget no real weapons. We don't want, you kill each other." Guy said with a serious face.

Tenten and Naruto went to stand in front of each other. "You better don't hold back. Because I know I won't." Tenten said.

"Like you wish," Naruto said with a smile.

With that, they jumped away from each other. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " Naruto shouted. There appeared twenty clones around him.

"Simple clones won't work against me," she said. But when ten of the clones came out of the group, she saw that they kicked up dust. That meant they were real because a normal clone was just an illusion and couldn't change his environment. With that thought, she took five shurikens in every hand and with a deadly precision hit all ten clones.

The smoke from the clones dispelling surrounded her. She took out a wooden katana out of a storage scroll and stood ready for any attack. The clones came from every side and before they reached her she dispelled them with a single strike. When the smoke disappeared she saw Naruto still standing in the same place. 'Something is not right, he had ten clones left and I only took out eight were are the other two.' she thought while looking around. She had looked everywhere right, left, above, in front and behind her. Everywhere except… under her. She jumped up just in time to see four hands come out of the ground, trying to grab her. While she was in the air she threw another barrage of shuriken dispelling the last two clones.

"Nice try, but you need to be faster than that to catch me," She said with a smirk.

"Like you wish, we will take it up a notch then," Naruto said while unsealing his bo-staff from a seal on his hand and getting in his starting stand.

Tenten did the same thing with her katana.

Guy and Lee were looking with full attention at the fight going on that they didn't see their other teammate arrive. "What is going on here?"

Lee and Guy looked behind them and saw that Neji had arrived. "Tenten challenged this kid to a fight. He supposedly trained outside of the village for a couple of years." Lee said. "They were just going to start using their weapons."

Neji looked at the two combatants "It could be interesting to see how long he will keep up with Tenten."

Tenten and Naruto ran towards each other trying to hit each other only to be blocked by the other.

"This is amazing, I have never seen anyone who could keep up so well with Tenten," Lee said watching full of admiration at the two combatants trying to hit each other.

"Your right Lee, Naruto's youthfulness is burning with a great fire," Guy said.

Even Neji was surprised at his skill to keep up with Tenten.

'He became efficient in wielding his staff' Tenten thought while trying to find a hole in his defence. But she would show him how it was done. She started bringing her speed up, pushing Naruto back.

Tenten brought her katana down, with Naruto bringing his staff up to block the sword. But that was what she was hoping he would do. She pulled out another katana from a scroll with her other hand. Trying to hit him the side. But before the sword made contact he sidestepped bringing Tenten out of balance.

He swept his staff at her feet. She saw in time what he was planning and jumped over it. While in the air, she turned her body to create momentum for a kick. Only to be stopped by his staff, and being pushed back. She landed on her feet "You became proficient in using your staff." She said panting a little bit.

"Thanks, your katana skills are amazing too," Naruto said with a smile, with no exhaustion showing.

'I need to end this now' she thought knowing if it comes to wearing each other out, he would win for sure. With that, she jumped further away from Naruto. She pulled out two scrolls. "Time to finish this". She said.

Naruto was interested in what she was planning. So he was keeping his distance while trying to figure out what she was planning.

She planted the two scrolls beside her. " **Sōshōryū (rising twin dragons)** " a big smokescreen appeared, blinding Naruto. Out of the smoke, two smoke dragons rose up into the air, twirling around each other, until they changed in unrolled scrolls. Tenten jumped up until she was in the middle of the two scrolls. She started unsealing different throwing weapons and started to throw them at Naruto with high speed.

Naruto saw them coming towards him and knew he needed to react fast if he didn't want to become a pin cushion. " **Bouseki Tate no Kaze (Spinning Shield of Winds)** " Naruto started to spin his staff in front of him, creating a shield of the wind in front of him. Stopping every weapon that was going to hit him.

"I am not finished" Tenten shouted. She stayed in the air and pulled all weapons back up in the air with ninja wire that was attached to the weapons. When they were all in the air she threw them back at naruto. But before they could make contact she heard " **Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"** Naruto released a strong gust wind knocking tenten and her weapons back.

She did a backflip and landed on her feet. "You could counter my best move," She said full of surprise while sitting down to rest.

"I was just lucky," Naruto said with a grin.

"It was a good fight, not many can beat Tenten when it comes to weapons," Neji said while walking in their direction. "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said while turning around towards Neji."Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Neji Hyuuga," Neji said while glaring at Naruto.

"I always wanted to fight a Hyuuga," Naruto said while still smiling. "What do you say about it. Do you accept my challenge?"

"Are you sure about this," asked a concerned Tenten. "You were just in a fight and Neji is stronger than me."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle this." Naruto said with a smile. "So what do you say," He said while turning to Neji.

A small grin appeared on Neji's face. "I have been called a genius, so it is my fate to win this fight. Only a fool tries to fight his fate. But I will amuse you and accept your challenge."

"We will see how much your fate will help you," Naruto said while getting ready to fight. Neji stood in front of him while the rest returned to the sideline.

"You know what, let's make this interesting and only use Taijutsu," Naruto said knowing the Hyuuga's where specialised in Taijutsu.

"Like you wish," Neji said full of confidence he would win.

With that said Guy gave the start signal for the activated his Byakugan and ran towards Naruto with the intend to finish this quickly.

Neji trusted his palm forward trying to close one of Naruto's Tenketsu. But before he could make contact Naruto dodged his attack. But Neji kept going trying to hit Naruto again only to be dodged again.

What was happening he had never seen anyone that was around the same age as him that could dodge his attacks. He kept attacking until Naruto grabbed his wrist and punched him in the face with his other hand.

Not expecting his speed, Neji was hit hard. He was getting angry. He started attacking again, with Naruto dodging his attacks. Neji was going nowhere, so he did a feint while Naruto was dodging this blow Neji used his other hand to hit Naruto closing one of his Tenketsu's. With the first blow came another one, Neji was closing his Tenketsu points fast.

"I told you, you were no match for me," Neji said with a smirk. To his surprise, Naruto began to smile.

"You are right you got a couple of good hits on me, but now it's my turn." With that, Naruto stopped dodging and started attacking. Neji was surprised at the speed Naruto moved having trouble keeping up. Naruto jumped and started spinning in midair kicking Neji with the built up momentum from the spin. Neji tried to block Naruto's attack the best he could. But it was hard, Naruto was jumping around kicking and hitting him from every side like a monkey. If it wasn't for his Byakugan he wouldn't have been able to block most of his attacks.

Naruto jumped up and did a handstand on Neji's shoulders. Neji tried to get him off but Naruto started spinning around switching hands. Naruto caught Neji's arm, put his feet onto Neji's chest and catapulted him away.

Neji skidded a couple of meters before stopping himself. 'How is this possible, I can't get a hit on him..' Neji thought while getting up.

Naruto was looking at Neji ready for any counterattack. They didn't exaggerate about the Hyuuga's gentle fist style, it was powerful. He was beginning to feel the damage Neji's attack's did on him. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw Neji run towards him to continue the battle.

When Neji reached Naruto he began his attack once more. More relentless than the previous one.

"Eight trigrams" Neji shouted while hitting Naruto in the chest. 'This isn't good, his attack was so fast I couldn't even react and I can feel the effects already.' With that thought Naruto tried to dodge Neji's attacks but they kept coming the next one harder than the last.

"Two palms …. four palms …. eight palms … sixteen palms … Thirty-two palms …. sixty-four palms" With the last hit Naruto flew back.

Naruto was breathing heavy and coughed up a bit of blood. There appeared a smile on his face. "Thanks, for the great fight," Naruto said while standing up. "You win."

Neji got out of his stance "Like I said, this fight was pointless. It was my fate to win and your fate to loose." Neji said while looking at Naruto. "And nothing would have changed that.."

"I don't think it was because of your fate you won. It's because of your hard work you put in your training.." Naruto said surprising Neji.

"I am an Hyuuga it was my fate to win this fight," Neji said while glaring at Naruto.

"Maybe you are born a Hyuuga but if I remember correctly the technique you just used, the **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)** , is only taught to members of the main family. And last time I checked the Main family has only two heirs who are both female. So if you're hiding your gender I think you are from the branch family." Naruto said now getting the attention from all members of team 9.

"And the destiny of the branch family is to protect the main family. Not to learn their techniques." Naruto said in a serious tone. "So in other words, you taught yourself this technique and fought against your own fate."

Tenten and Lee looked with surprise at their teammate. Who was looking down and clenching his fists so hard, his knuckles became white.

'I hope someone has finally gotten through to you.' Guy thought while looking with sadness at his student. 'Someone who will help you overcome your sadness.'

"With that said I hope we can have a rematch someday," Naruto said with a smile. "But for now, I am going to rest a little bit. I need to be ready for my exams tomorrow. I don't want to become the dead last of my year."

This surprised Neji. The person that just beat Tenten and then could keep up with him hadn't even graduated from the academy.

"You can join our training whenever you want," Guy said while giving a thumbs up. "Lee needs a good sparring partner and I think you would be perfect."

"I will keep it in mind," Naruto said while walking away.

Team 9 was looking at Naruto. With each another thought.

'He changed a lot in those four years, in a good way.' Tenten thought with respect in her eyes and with a little blush on her face.

'Such a youthful young man. With what will he surprise us next.' Guy thought.

'If I can beat Naruto I am one step closer to beating my rival.' Lee thought with fire in his eyes.

'Could he be right, am I just lying to myself. Am I fighting my own fate.' Neji thought while looking at the boy who inspired him to rethink his view on life.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, taking in the atmosphere around him. The most notable change he noticed was that people didn't stare at him. This was mostly the case because most people didn't recognise him. He already had seen a few who did and it wouldn't take long before the whole village knew the demon boy had returned.

Now, he was on his way to the academy. 'They don't exaggerate when they say that the Hyuuga's Taijutsu style is devastating.' he thought while rubbing his chest still feeling the effects of the battle with Neji.

He finally arrived at the academy. The academy itself was in the same building as the Hokage's office so he had no problem finding it. The entrance was located at the back of the building. He got it a little difficult when he passed by the swing he spent a lot of time on while the other kids were playing. He tried making friends when he was younger but they only stayed friends for a day, when they told their parents about him they were told to stay away from him. He was dangerous and would hurt them. But they never knew by staying away from him they were hurting him a lot more than he would have ever hurt them.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and entered the building to search for his classroom. The old man had given him a paper with the classroom he needed to join. He went to the second floor and knocked on the door and entered the room.

He was met by the sight of a class full of children the same age as him and in front of them a young man in his twenties with a scar on his nose. "Hello, are you Iruka-sensei," Naruto asked the man.

"Yes, that's me can I help you?" Iruka said to Naruto while the whole class was looking at the new kid.

"I was told by the Hokage I needed to give you this," He said while giving him a letter, an ANBU had brought him before he left for the academy.

Iruka took the letter and began to read."It looks like we will have a new student who will join us for the exams today" He said while looking at the class. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

Naruto nodded. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I used to live here in Konoha, but I left for four years to train. And now I have returned to participate in the exam, not much more to tell about me," He said to the class.

"Thank you, you can take the seat next to Hinata in the back." Iruka said while pointing at a girl, who you could see was a Hyuuga only by looking at her eyes, with dark blue hair. "Get to know the class a little while I go get the written exams" With that said Iruka left the classroom.

He made his way to the desk and sat down beside her. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki like you probably already know," He said while turning to Hinata.

"M-m-my n-n-name is H-h-Hinata Hyuuga," She said while pushing her index fingers against each other

"Nice to meet you, by any chance do you know Neji, he is also a Hyuuga," Naruto asked.

"Y-y-yes he is m-m-my n-n-nephew," She said trying to get out of her words. "A-a-are you a f-f-friend of him."

"I wouldn't call him a friend yet, but we are on friendly terms," He said surprising Hinata knowing not many people were friendly with Neji, besides his teammates.

"H-h-how do y-y-you know e-e-each other them," Hinata asked getting curious about the boy.

"I met him when I sparred with a friend, one of his teammates. Then I challenged him to a fight and that's all I know about him." Naruto said.

"That i-i-is good t-t-to hear N-N-Neji doesn't e-e-easily make f-f-friends, a-a-after what h-h-happened t-t-to his f-f-father."

He tried to ask about Neji's father when suddenly a boy with spiky brown hair and a dog in his coat stood in front of their desk with an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you alright Hinata, this guy isn't harassing you, is he?" He said while giving her a concerned look.

"N-n-no K-K-Kiba we were just talking," Hinata said trying to calm Kiba down.

"Hello you know my name already can I have yours," Naruto said while smiling at Kiba.

"Kiba Inuzuka," He said with a growl.

Naruto had read about the Inuzuka clan. They were a clan to be known to be very close to their ninken. Naruto got up and got closer to Kiba. " I know you are interested in her. I also know you Inuzuka's are known for your alpha behaviour. I can see she is a kind girl, and if you hurt her in any way I will break you." Naruto whispered, so only Kiba could hear while keeping his smile.

Naruto took a step backwards. "If you want I will switch seats with you," Naruto said to a stunned Kiba. "I will see you later," He said to Hinata while he went to the seat that Kiba was sitting on while Kiba went to sit next to Hinata, who looked confused at Kiba's reaction.

He looked to his right and saw a chubby kid eat a bag of chips and a kid with a pineapple haircut who was deeply asleep. "Hello, my name is Choji," Choji said to Naruto "And this is Shikamaru," He said while pointing at his friend.

"Nice to meet you" Naruto answered.

"Do you want a chip?" Choji asked while holding a bag of chips in front of him.

"Thanks," Naruto said while taking a chip from the bag.

At that moment, Iruka returned with the exams. "Oke everybody quite, we will start the exams" But nobody listened and kept talking to each other. "I SAID QUITE," Iruka screamed while his head became ten times larger. Everybody quieted down and his head returned to normal. With that, he started to distribute the exam.

The exam was too easy for him. The old man made sure that he would master all the academy theory. Even if it needed to be done by force.

After the written exams there was the practical exam, wich consisted of doing three Jutsu's. Iruka and his assistant took the students one by one to the room next door. He waited until his name was called.

The test if you could call it that consisted of doing the Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin. He had no problem doing these it was one of the first things the old man taught him. After he had done them Iruka congratulated him and gave him a forehead protector, wich he wore as a belt.

He returned to the class with Iruka and Mizuki."Now before you leave I need to announce the rookie of the year. For the first time in years, we have two, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." A lot of gasps could be heard in the class, everybody expected Sasuke to become the rookie of the year but they didn't expect the new kid to be so strong.

Sasuke looked at Naruto 'Will there finally be someone who can prove a challenge for me' He thought.

"But there can only be one rookie of the year. So we are going to look at your performance throughout the year and because Naruto just joined us I think it is obvious, the title will go to Sasuke." Iruka said.

"I knew it nobody is stronger than Sasuke." A girl with pink hair screamed as loud as she could.

"Calm down, Sakura," Iruka said gesturing her to calm down.

I wish you all good luck because I know you will need it. I will see you next week for the team assignment."

With that, everybody left the classroom. When he went outside he felt a little bit sad seeing everybody being congratulated by their family. He decided to leave when he spotted team 9 standing a bit on the side.

Tenten saw him and started waving. He made his way to them. "Why are you guys here?" He asked.

"I asked sensei if I could skip training today to see if you passed your exams," Tenten said with a smile,"He said he had a better idea and made it a team excursion."

"And I see you have received your forehead protector," Guy said, "Now the springtime of your youth can really begin."

"Yosh, I can't wait to challenge you now," Lee said while putting his thumb up.

Even Neji had a small smile. "Congratulations" Wich kept surprising team 9. Since his fight with Naruto his cold behaviour decreased. He had even proposed to help Lee in his Taijutsu training. Wich had brought Lee and Guy to tears and they tried to give him a green spandex suit, wich he destroyed the moment he saw it.

"So what do you want to do to celebrate," Tenten asked.

Before Naruto could answer he heard the assistant of Iruka, Mizuki, call him. "Hey, Naruto can I talk to you a moment," He said while motioning to come over.

Naruto walked to him. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"No I can help you," He said with a fake smile. He had recognised the demon boy the moment he stepped into the classroom. His luck couldn't get any better. "You have been chosen to take a special test to give you an equal chance to receive the title of rookie of the year," Mizuki said.

"And what do I need to do," Naruto said full of enthusiasm.

"It's very simple," Mizuki said.

-oOo-

Naruto was running through the forest with the scroll of seals he had stolen from the Hokage's office. It was easier than he thought. Especially if you knew the Hokage's weakness. He was running into the meeting place he had agreed to with Mizuki. When he arrived he started looking around to see if Mizuki had already arrived, when he suddenly heard a voice.

"You passed the test." Naruto looked where to voice came from to see Mizuki standing in a tree. "Now give the scroll to me," He said with his fake smile.

"Really, you are serious? I am rookie of the year," Naruto said while jumping up and down.

"Yeah, you are rookie of the year. Give the scroll to me so we can return to the village." Mizuki said while putting his hand out.

Naruto hesitated. "I rather take the scroll back myself."

"I said give the scroll to me," Mizuki said losing his patients. "It could be damaged if you take it back. So it's better I hold it."

"I won't damage the scroll," Naruto said while leaving in the direction of the village.

"You stupid demon give that scroll here," Mizuki said while taking his giant shuriken from his back and throwing it at Naruto.

The shuriken came with great speed at Naruto. Instead of dodging he kept standing still and smirked. Just before the Shuriken could hit him another shuriken appeared from the bushes and deflected it.

"What who is…" Mizuki tried to say but before he could finish he heard. "DYNAMIC ENTRY" before everything went black.

At the same time, the Hokage was watching the events through his crystal ball. Naruto had asked if he could lend a scroll that looked like the scroll of seals. With the scroll, he went to the meeting place where team 9 had hidden them selfs to act when they were sure that Mizuki was a traitor.

The Hokage smiled. 'I have trained him well.' He thought while leaving his office.

-oOo-

After Mizuki was unconscious ANBU's brought him to his appointment with Ibiki Morino of the torture and interrogation squad. The next week Naruto spend a lot of time eating ramen and training with team 9.

He started sparring with Lee, wich made him realise his taijutsu style was slow in comparison with Lee's. Not only his speed was amazing, also, the force of his punches was devastating. If it wasn't for that fact he couldn't use ninjutsu, lee would be unbeatable.

He helped Tenten with her training if you could call it that it was more like she needed a moving target to test her throwing skills.

The most surprising thing was that even Neji was getting along with him. It was not like his icy personality disappeared but they helped each other. Naruto helping him with his techniques and Neji giving him hints to improve his taijutsu style. You could even say they were becoming friends.

This routine kept going for a week. Until it was time to get his ninja registration.

The Hokage was looking at the picture they took of Naruto for his file. He was happy to see he didn't do something special like putting war paint on or doing a ridiculous pose. "I hope you have settled yourself back in the village," He asked while attaching the picture to Naruto's file.

"It hasn't changed much in the last 4 years," he said while looking outside at the village.

The Hokage caught a little bit of sadness in his eyes. He had caught wind of a rumor that was spreading through the village, about the demon boy that had returned, "I heard you made friends with the members of team 9," He said trying to shift the topic away from the awful things this village had done to him.

"Yeah, they are a nice bunch, Lee and Guy-sensei are a little bit eccentric, Neji is becoming more friendly towards me but is still cold towards other people and Tenten likes to throw her weapons at other people a little bit too much. But they are the first real friends I have ever had."

The Hokage was grinning at his explanation. " I am pretty sure the most eccentric ones are the best ones."

Naruto was thinking about his words, forgetting about how the village treated him.

"There is one other thing I want to ask of you before you leave." The old man said with a serious face.

"What is it."

Before he continued he ordered the ANBU to leave the office and activated the privacy seal.

"I would like to test your DNA. To see from where you got your Mokuton" the Hokage said. "I made an appointment for you today at the hospital with my personal doctor to take your blood."

"You think I am a relative of the first Hokage."

"It is possible but I wouldn't get your hopes up. We need to find out how you got these powers."

"Oke I understand, I will go immediately," Naruto said while getting up. The Hokage released the seWhen suddenly the door was kicked open and a young kid with a wooden shuriken rushed at the Hokage. Before he got at his desk he tripped over his own scarf. The kid got up started looking around for who or what made him trip.

His eyes caught Naruto. "You are the one who tripped me," He said accusingly.

Naruto looked at the Hokage to see if the kid was being serious. He examined the kid a little bit. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a red Konoha symbol on it, brown shorts and the ugliest helmet he had ever seen.

His thoughts were broken by the little kids voice. "Apologize."

"I am not apologizing to some stupid brat who is blaming his own mistakes on other people."

"Honourable grandson where are you." a shinobi entered the office. He had dark glasses and was wearing his forehead protector like a headband. He was looking at the little kid and then at Naruto. 'That must be that demon brat that everyone is talking about.' He thought before saying "What have you done to the honourable grandson." focusing on Naruto.

"I haven't done anything. It's not my fault this idiot here can't run a meter without tripping over his own feet."

The kid was getting angrier. "I am the grandson of the Hokage and you will …."

He was interrupted by Naruto's fist that punched him to the ground. "You can be the grandson of the Daimyo for all I care. I am not apologizing to a stupid brat."

The shinobi's face became full of fear at what the kid had done. He punched the grandson of the Hokage. The Hokage would definitely be furious he thought. But when he looked at him he was surprised to the Hokage smiling at the two children.

"Sorry for hitting your grandson."

"Not a problem Naruto. But don't make a habit out of it." the Hokage said with a little smile.

"If everything is done here, I think I have an appointment," He said while running out of the office.

The shinobi turned himself to the Hokage. "I am so sorry for the intrusion. I will make sure honourable grandson will not bother you anymore. I won't lose him out of my sight."

"I am sure you will do a good job, Ebisu. But Konohamaru already left without you."

Ebisu looked around him searching for Konohamaru. "How is he so fast," He said while running outside of the office.

The Hokage sighed while starting his most dreaded job. Paperwork.

-oOo-

Naruto was going home, it was a busy day even for him. First the training with team 9, then the meeting with the Hokage and then draining most of his blood just to test his DNA. He was sure that they took more than needed. They took like three vials of blood with needles that were not on the small side.

He was walking through the streets seeing more and more people staring at him. It looked like the word was spreading faster than he thought. He tried to ignore them like the old man had taught him, to not let the glares come to his heart.

He was almost home when he saw another thing he was trying to ignore the whole day. There was a sheet pulled over a fence with two feet sticking out of under it. He knew it was the irritating grandkid from the Hokage. He was stalking him since he left the Hokage office. And for the moment, he was doing one of his saddest attempts, of the day, at hiding,

"You can stop following me, now," He said irritated.

The sheet fell away and the little kid came from under it. "I knew my disguise wouldn't work on someone as good as you."

Naruto was surprised was this the same kid that was glaring at him and demanding for an apology a couple of hours ago. "What do you want from me."

"I want you to train me. To defeat my grandad." the kid screamed.

"No" Naruto turned around and left the surprised Konohamaru behind. No one said no to him. So he ran after Naruto.

"What do you mean, No."

"No means No I won't train you," He said while quickening his pace.

"Why not. Is it because I am the grandson of the Hokage?" Konohamaru said trying to keep up with Naruto.

"No, I said no because I am not qualified to train you, I don't see why I need to train you and you already have a sensei who is more than qualified to teach you."

"You are like all the rest. You don't see me for who I am. You don't even give me a chance to prove myself." Konohamaru screamed with tears getting in his eyes.

Naruto turned around and saw himself standing there for a moment, with tears in his eyes nobody caring for who he really was. This boy needed someone who saw him for who he was not for a demon or the grandson of the Hokage. He was like him, he needed someone like the Hokage was for him.

"Follow me," Naruto said while taking off.

Konohamaru rubbed his tears away and followed Naruto to the Hokage monument. They went to the head of the Namikaze Hokage. Naruto sat down with his feet over the ledge. He gestured Konohamaru to sit next to him. "This is one of my places I come to when I need to be alone."

They sat like that for a couple of minutes looking at the sundown wich bathed the city in an orange glow.

The silence was broken by Naruto. "What is your name."

"Konohamaru."

"Nice to meet you Konohamaru. My name is Naruto." Naruto said with a smile. "I understand your pain of not being acknowledged as your own person. Being seen as something else because of something you had no influence over."

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto and saw the pain in his eyes knowing that he had known the same pain.

"But I can't train you." Konohamaru tried to protest but before he could. "You may think it's not fair, but it wouldn't be fair for you. I am still training I couldn't train you properly. You need to understand."

Konohamaru was disappointed. He understood what he said but he was one of the only ones who didn't call him honourable grandson or pampered him. "But my sensei always calls me honourable grandson he never once called me by my name. And he doesn't teach me any cool Jutsu's only stupid ones like floating a leaf on my fingertip."

"I was just like you always wanting to learn cool Jutsu's without knowing the basics. But my sensei drilled it into my head that I needed to walk before I can run. But what I can do for you is, go with you to talk to your sensei about the honourable sensei thing. To make him see you are Konohamaru."

"I would like that," Konohamaru said while getting up.

When they suddenly heard a voice behind them "There you are, the whole day I have been looking for you ." It was Ebisu and he didn't look happy.

"You get away from honourable grandson, you will only corrupt him," He said while grabbing Konohamaru.

"Would you calm down, I didn't corrupt him. We just talked." Naruto tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses," Ebisu said while trying to drag Konohamaru away.

"Okay, the easy way won't work than we do it the hard way." Naruto formed the ram seal and a 100 Naruto's appeared by his side. Konohamaru was amazed at the Jutsu Naruto used. Before Ebisu could react they jumped on him from all sides. Ebisu was Jounin for a reason and he dispelled most of them but Naruto kept making more and more until they finally got him pinned down.

"Are you listening now," Naruto said at a fuming Ebisu.

"Let me go right now you stupid child. I will report this to the Hokage and you will know the consequences of attacking a fellow shinobi."

"Enough," Konohamaru screamed. "Please listen to him."

Ebisu was surprised by Konhamaru's scream. But it looked like the only way to get out off this mess was to listen to the demon. "Fine have it your way I am listening."

"Finally, we need to talk about Konohamaru," Naruto said getting Ebisu's attention. "He want's you to treat him more like a person not like the grandson of the Hokage. He want's you to see him as his own person, he feels ignored by the way you treat him."

Ebisu was surprised at what Naruto was saying. He always tried to treat honourable grandson with as much respect as he deserved. "Is this true, didn't I acknowledge you as your own person?" he asked Konohamaru.

Konohamaru nods while keeping his head down trying to fight his tears.

Naruto dispelled the clones knowing Ebisu calmed down.

Ebisu sat down on one knee in front of Konohamaru. "I am so sorry Honoura.., I mean Konohamaru. Why didn't you say something about this."

Konohamaru looked up. "I wasn't sure if you would listen to me."

"From now on if I act in any kind of way you don't like, say something. I won't be angry. Good communication is important in a sensei-student relationship." With those words said they hugged each other.

If his career as shinobi didn't work out he could always become a therapist he thought before he left them alone to talk things out while he went home to his bed.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait. I have a busy schedule for the moment so the updates won't come as fast.**


End file.
